<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babysitting by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850596">Babysitting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress'>I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders If You Squint, Disney Movies, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:52:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman doesn't like being the designated babysitter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Regressuary, Regressuary 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Babysitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Just do it, please,” Logan sighed at Roman, who had his arms crossed. “I know you don’t like playing with Patton, but we have to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Patton’s a baby! I’m not a babysitter!” Roman protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are for tonight,” Logan said, exasperated. “I’ll pay you in gummy bears when Remus and I get back. Just. Make sure that Patton doesn’t die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman huffed as Logan left the room, and went over to Patton, flopping down on the couch next to him. “Roman?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to watch a movie?” Patton asked. “Disney, maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This kid knew his weaknesses. “All right...”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>